Spending Christmas With the Cullens
by KittyScarlet
Summary: Bella is spending December with the Cullen's, who have gone Cristmas crazy! What will happen on this oh so joyus holiday? rated K because I'm paranoid :S
1. First day! Let it snow!

**Disclaimer: me no own Twilight, or any Christmas Carols that may or may not be used. **

**I need to remember this: **G1 ROMOR

**OK lets just pretend Edward never left in New Moon, and Bella and Edward aren't engaged (yet). This is the Christmas that Bella completely missed. **

**BPOV**

As I wake up, the realisation hits me that today, December 4th, is the first day with my almost whole month with the Cullen's. The reason I'm staying at the Cullen's is my dad is going away, for almost a whole month. I'm still not entirely sure why, even know its been explained to me at least three time, I think my fake nod and saying 'yeah I get ya' is getting almost convincing.

"Good morning, darling," Edward says, I smile.

"Mmhmm."

"Bella are you ready to get ready to do to my house?"

"Mmhmm."

"I do warn you, Alice is in full holiday mode."

"Oh joy."

"Yeah, I know, she can be such a pain."

"So," I say as I get out of bed, "What's Christmas like with your family?"

He snorts then tries to hide it and replies "Fine."

"Just fine?" I ask.

"Sure, let's leave it at that."

In the bathroom, I ponder over what exactly Edward meant, because it was kinda confusing.

When we get to Cullen's, I can't really believe its Edward house. It looks so different.

The outside is so decorated it looks like, well I'm not sure how to describe it but it has so many lights I'll probably need sunglasses when they turn them on.

There are many garlands, lights, giant snowflakes, and a huge Santa Clause on one side of the front of the house. Then the other side is so much worse, I can't even describe it. I'm speechless; hopefully Alice takes it as a good speechless. It kinda looks like the Sprit of Christmas Decorating puked all over the house. Alice being the Sprit of Christmas Decorating, and of course she didn't actually throw-up on her house. Do vampires even vomit? Plus, there is a light layer of snow over everything, and more is falling as I think of this. Disgusting stuff.

Anyway, after the shock is gone, I'm aware of Rosalie asking, "Is she gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, she just shocked, no doubt because of the pure awesomeness before her that is our house," Alice replies.

"She should see the inside," I hear Emmett say as I shake my head to clear it.

"Um, do I even want to?" I ask in a rather weak voice.

"That's not even decorated yet, we want you to help, you will right?" Alice says in a sugary tone.

"Yeah," I say, I might just regret my decision to come here instead of Phoenix to visit my mom.

"Mmkay lets go inside now," Edward says.

"Haha, mmmaky," Emmett says.

"Rose that song is so old," Edward says looking at his "sister".

"I know, doesn't stop it from being stuck in my head."

"What song?" I ask confused.

"The one Rose has stuck in her head. And Alice's singing of Christmas Carols in her head is getting pretty lame as well."

"Well, I'm sorry Edward but I can't help it," Alice says, grinning.

"Yes, Alice, you can help it. You just chose not to for my displeasure," Alice smirked.

"So?"

"I don't like you," Edward said in a weird voice, I notice he's grinning as well. I officaly regret not going to Phoenix.

I shiver as the snow starts to come down a little faster, not much but still.

"Come on, love, lets get you inside," Edward says smiling at me, I nod my head, hoping its warm inside.

Inside, the house looks normal, pale and simply yet beautifully decorated. But it smells like ginger bread and other Christmassy thing. I hear the song 'Deck the Halls' coming from somewhere.

Esme, who is wearing a black turtle neck with a green ribbon looped through hole around the waist, dark red pants and has her hair in a pony tail, appears with something in her hand. She approaches me and says "Hear you go, dear. It's cold outside."

She gives me the thing in her hand, I realise its hot chocolate.

"I wasn't sure if you'd like eggnog or not, but I figured you'd like hot coco," she smiles at me, I smile back, at least someone is acting normal.

"DECK THE HALLS WITH BELLS AND HOLLY!" I hear Emmett sing very loudly.

"Fa la la la la, la la la la!" Rosalie sings in a beautiful voice, not near as loudly as Emmett though.

"Tis the season to be Jolly!" Jasper joins in, smiling.

"Fa la la la la, la la la la," Rosalie sings, again.

"Don we now are gay apparel," Alice sings in her pretty soprano voice.

"Fa la la, la la la, la la la" Rosalie sings.

"Troll the ancient Yule tide carol," Edward sings, I sigh, he has the voice of an angel.

Everyone starts to hum alone with the music, as we go into the living room.

"Want to watch a Christmas movie, Bella?" Rosalie asks me. Wait, Rosalie asked me if I want to watch a movie. I'm not sure my brain can comprehend.

"Um, sure, I guess," I mumble as the music changes to Frosty the Snowman.

"After we watch a movie, we should go outside, there should be enough snow to do something by then," Emmett says, everyone nods but I grimace. I really hate snow; this is going to be my first winter with it.

"I'm sure you'll love the snow, dear," Esme says, I hadn't realised she'd followed us in here. I bite my lip in response, not hard enough to make it bleed, I would NOT want that.

"What movie should we watch?" Alice asks me, changing the subject.

"I don't know," I say shrugging.

"How about Elf? That's always funny," Rosalie says smiling at me. I'm getting kind of scared.

"Uh, ok, sure."

"Excellent."

The music stops and we all sit down on the couches to watch the movie, I have a blanket wrapped around me and Edward has his arm around me as well, we are sitting on the sofa. Alice is sitting on Jasper's lap on the loveseat; his arms are wrapped around her stomach. Rosalie is sitting on a chair and Emmett is on the ground next to her.

After the movie we were all grinning, Elf is probably one of the best Christmas movies of all time, haha!

"Everybody, come look outside!" Jasper says, opening the curtains. We all rush over to get a look.

"Wow." Everyone says at once, grinning from ear to ear, everyone but me of course.

"Ugh… do I really have to go out there?" I whine to Edward.

He pouts, "You don't have to,"

But gets cut off by Emmett, "Why yes, Bella, you _do_ really have to go out there,"

"Aw," I say pursing my lips slightly as we leave the living room to go get warmer clothes on.

The Cullen's don't need to put on warm clothes, but most of them did anyway anyway. Alice is wearing a black coat that's kind of puffy and has fur around the rim of the hood. Rosalie didn't bother to put on a big puffy jacket or anything; she just has on, a Christmassy sweater that is white with the outlines of red Christmas ball ornaments on it. Jasper has a light blue ski jacket on and a dark blue headband. Emmett had a rather puffy dark green ski jacket on. Edward is wearing a navy blue jacket, not really fit to wear in the snow, if you're human that is.

There is way more snow of the ground then there was when I first arrived. Snow is still lightly falling.

All of a sudden a snowball flies right past me and hits Edward right in the face. My head whips around to see who through it, but everyone looks innocent.

"Grrr," Edward says his eyes narrowing, "Rose!"

"Yes, dear brother?" she asks smiling sweetly.

"Don't even act innocent, Rosalie!"

"Ok then," She says shrugging, and then another snow ball just skims by me and hits Edward. The rest of the Cullen's laugh, as Jasper all of a sudden loops his arm around my waist and runs.

"Hey, what the heck?" I say.

"Here," he says placing me in the dugout by the baseball felid. I give him a weird look and he sighs, "You'll see why I pulled you out of there in a second."

Everyone else arrives at the baseball field, and as soon as everyone stands still and Jasper gets on the field as well, snowballs start to fly. My eyes widen at the scene that is playing out in front of me, balls of white and laughter fill the air, everyone is chucking snowballs at everyone, and I can barley see what's happening because the snowballs are flying at such a fast speed. In a few minutes the madness stops and everyone is laughing, louder then they were during the fight, no war.

"C'mon Bella," Alice says, appearing at my side, "Lets make snow angels!" Alice's black hair has many flakes of white in it, and snow is clinging everywhere to her outfit.

"Ok," I say as she drags me off. "Um, Alice, what exactly is a snow angel?"

"Oh right! You don't know these kinds of things, haha! Just watch me," She lays down is the snow then starts to drag her arms in the snow up above her head and the down forming an arch on both sides of her, her legs do the same. Alice looks really silly doing that but, I notice she's not the only one doing it, everyone but Edward is. When Alice gets up, she somehow leaps from the ground and ends up not even touching the imprint she made in the snow.

"Huh, that's what you mean by snow angel, it kinda looks like an angel in the snow," I say, smiling at Alice.

"Yep. Now try it, Sliver Bells!"

"Sliver Bells?" I ask, as I lay down reluctantly in the snow.

"Yeah, a Christmassy nickname for you, Jaspers nickname is Toy Solider, mine is Noelle, Rosalie's is Holly, Emmett's is Blitzen, Edward's is Jack, Carlisle's is Father Christmas and Esme's is Mary."

"Why Jack, and Mary?" I ask as I start to move my arms and legs as Alice did.

"Jack Frost, and don't you know the _true_ story of Christmas, Mary is the mother of Christ, we thought it appropriate because she's our mother."

"Oh, sorry, blonde moment. No offence Rosalie."

"None taken!" I hear her call from wherever she is.

I try to get up without leaving foot prints on my snow angel, but I wasn't able to completely avoid marking it up, but it still looked ok.

"Let's pair up and make snowmen in the front lawn guys!" Emmett says coming over to where we are standing.

"Ok," I say, going to stand next to Edward, he bends down and I climb on his back and he runs to the front of the house.

"I'll get the stuff for us, Jasper!" Alice says, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll go for us," Emmett says to Rosalie.

"Be right back, dearest," Edward says, giving me a peck on the check.

When Edward comes back he has a bag in his hand. I take the bag and look inside, in it is a single green light bulb on a double white wire, and several small shiny half balls red in color, and two black shiny half balls, bigger then the red ones.

"Ok, so you can start making the base, just roll a big ball of snow."

"How big?"

"As big as you want it to be," he grins at me, a playful, happy, cheery glint is in his eyes, and I can't help but grin back.

"Aren't you glad you're human for this? This amount of peacefulness wouldn't be attainable if you were a newborn" he says after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

"Hmm," I say, not wanting to agree with him.

"Sliver Bells!" someone says.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Huh?" Esme answer, as I realise she wasn't addressing me, probably just talking about the song.

"That's Bella's holiday nickname, mom."

"Oh, that's cute!" she says to me.

"Thanks, Alice made it up."

"Your welcome and I know, she always loves to give people nicknames."

"Haha, yeah," I say smiling.

"I think I'm done, Edward," I say as Esme goes over to talk to another group.

"Perfect!" He says looking at my big snowball. I look around at the others, my eyes widen at Emmett's, it's so huge! It's a little taller then Emmett and way wider, and he still has to put on the head. Alice has a bunch of little snowman made, some look like they are carolling, while others look like they're just in groups, hanging out, partying doing other things.

"I'm sorry for my terrible job," I say to Edward, grinning sheepishly.

"It's fine, just let me round it…" he mumbles the last part and quickly fixes it, it looks much better now. Edward puts the middle on, then makes the head to fit it.

"Ok, let's put on the face and stuff," he says, handing me the two shiny black half balls. "Those are the eyes," he smiles at me, I smile back.

"Ok," I put them in place by wedging the cut off side into the snow as he loops the white wire around the head, then fixes it so the green light bulb is the nose. Then, together we put the shiny red half balls as the lips of our snowman.

"Oh, wait!" Edward says as he runs away from me. He comes back with two sticks, a sting of lights wrapped around each, and something tucked under his arm that I cannot see. He puts one stick on each side of the snowman, for arms then he hands me the other thing. It's a scarf, with shiny sliver and gold colour string. I walk up to the snowman and put it around his neck, then stand back to admire our work.

"Perfect," we say at the same time, smiling at each other.

"Awww, cute," Esme says, looking at our finished product. "I'm going inside now, see you children later," I smile at her.

I look over at Emmett and Rosalie's huge snowman; I think for the eyes they used bike tires, a hose for the mouth and for the nose, a brown salad bowel. Nice, guys.

Alice and Jasper have quite a few snowmen, snowwoman, and snow children scattered all over the place.

"Shall we go inside?" Alice suggests. I am suddenly aware of how cold I am, and nod yes at her.

Inside, Esme has more hot chocolate for me when we go into the kitchen.

"Would you like a chocolate chip cookie dear?" she asks holding out a plateful.

"Sure, thanks," I say, taking one and biting into it, wow, for someone who doesn't eat, Esme sure can cook.

Edward nudges Esme and jerks his head toward Emmett who is standing next to me; Esme sighs and says "Emmett would you like a cookie?"

"Yay," Emmett says softly, he has a very sincere smile on his face as he reaches out and takes a cookie, and his softness is kinda creeping me out.

Emmett breaks his cookie in half and offers Rosalie half, she shakes her head at him, he moves the cookie closer Rosalie sighs takes the half and eats it with disgust on her face. Emmett eats his with a grin on his face.

"Alice?" Esme offers the plate to Alice; she takes one and nibbles on the edge.

"Jasper?" Jasper looks at her like she's crazy.

"No thanks, mom, I don't want one,"

She turns to Edward, who is standing next to Jasper, he shakes his head.

"Babies," I hear Alice mutter.

Both boys reach out, take a cookie and eat it simultaneously.

I think I hear the front door open, but I'm not sure.

"Hello, everybody," Carlisle says as he comes in, I guess I did hear the door open.

"Hey, dad," Edward says, funny, I don't think he normally calls Carlisle 'dad'.

"Father Christmas!" Emmett says grinning.

Alice went over and hugged Carlisle, saying "Daddies home!"

"Hello, darling," Esme says.

"Dad," Jasper says smiling at him as Alice finally lets go.

"Welcome home," Rosalie says, smiling slightly.

"Uh, hi," I say, feeling kind of awkward.

"It's ok, Bella, no need to feel out of place, your family now too," Jasper says to me, and I kind of got the feeling Jasper didn't like me around because my blood was too tempting so, hearing him say that really touched me.

"Thanks, Jasper," I say smiling at him.

"Anytime."

I officially am glad about my decision to stay with the Cullen's.

**Awkward place to stop, eh, Ya I know. R&R to tell me what you think.**


	2. Randomness, Trees, and Ginger bread

**OMJ, everyone I'm soooooooo sorry. It's almost Christmas; I really need to get more of this done!! This isn't going to be a long story just a couple more chapters including this one, probably. **

**Oh, and don't ask why I always have Bella pretend she doesn't know Edward is a vampire, I just find it funny. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, (well actually I do own the book, heh heh heh) SM does, GOSH!**

BPOV

I sit up in the bed; a large grin is on my face. Today is December 14th, the Cullen's and I are picking out a tree today and I'm happy. Very happy. Ok, and kinda hyper to. That might be why I'm up at 6:37am. But of course Edward is trying, and epically failing, to get me to go back to sleep for a while. His efforts are pointless, though.

"Bella, please."

"Hehe, never!"

"Bella."

"Yeees, Eddie-kinz?!"

"Go. To. Sleep."

"Why?"

"I've told you a million times, it is way too early to be up."

"But your up."

"I don't sleep."

I gasp, "You know Edward, the _human_ body needs sleep to function properly. At least I slept a bit."

"I'm not human, Bella."

I gasp again, "You waited this long to tell me? On the night before our wedding as well! How can you expect me to deal with this craziness?!!"

"Bella," he says, he's giving me a look, and I think he is angry. "We are not getting married, you don't want to, and it is not night either. I have told you many times before, I'm a vampire. Not human, understand?"

I _completely _ignore him, "How could you do this to me Edward?!?! We are supposed to be married tomorrow! What will the kids think!?!"

"Bella!"

"What know? You gonna tell me something else completely insane? _What_ are you exactly anyway, you never said,"

"_Vampire_," he says slowly.

I gasp once again "W-w-w-what!? A vampire? As in, bloodsucking creature of the night?! My gosh! You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Bella for my sanity's sake, will you give it up!"

"Give what up?! I'm not joking, Edward. If you're a vampire, then we need to discuss some things."

"Bella, pleas stop."

"Stop what?! Are our children going to be vampire too?!"

"What children? I can't father children Bella. I. Am. A. VAMPIE!"

"So, you found out huh? You're a vampire and I'm a no good dirty slut. Everything is out in the open now. We need to _talk_, are we still getting married?"

"Bella. What will make you stop?"

"Bite me."

"Arrg, please Bella, just st- oooh, I get what you mean. No."

"Are we getting married? Do you think it is a good idea? Oh what will the children think, they still think you're their father, you know."

"Bella!!!"

"Yes, love?"

"Love? Since when did you call me love?"

"Since, forever, pet."

"Pet? I don't even call you _that._ I thought it would be offensive, since James thought you were our pet..."

"James? Is that the nice boy from down the road? He's cute," Yeah… I don't even know what's going on in my head, I'm probably just so tired I'm hyper.

Edward gives me a weird look, then shakes his head.

"Guess what, Edddward?" I say in a creepy feline voice, dragging out his name.

"Uh, what, Bella?"

"You should've killed me when you had the chance," I say in a creepy feline voice, with an equally creepy grin on my face.

"I can honestly say, Bella, this is the first time a human has ever scared me. Congratulations."

"Cooool. What time is it?"

"7:00."

"Can I get up nooooow?"

He sighs, "I guess…"

"YES!"

"Are you going to continue your foolishness?"

"Uhm," I was about to say something but Alice came in.

"Gosh. Stop acting like her father, Jack."

"Yeah!" I say agreeing, with her.

"Ughhhhhhhh…" Edward says,

"Cheer up, Eddy weddy, we get our tree today," Emmett says from the door way I hadn't realised he was standing in.

"Ok, fine, I'll cheer up, IF she clams down."

"Ok," I say pouting at him.

At the top of the stairs I link my arm through Edward's, because at the bottom of the staircase there is mistletoe hanging, so I always go under it with him because then he has to kiss me. When we get to the bottom, he leans in and kisses me very lightly on the lips. I kiss him back for the short time his lips are on mine, and pout when he pulls away. He sighs and kisses me again, longer this time, but still not very long. I smile, and walk away from the stairs.

The inside of the house is now fully decorated. Strings of holly hung along the walls of every room, bells and mistletoe in many of the doorways and much, much, more around the house.

"Ok, lets go!" I say smiling.

"You should eat first," Edward says to me.

"Aww, I can't eat when I get back," I suggest in a cute voice.

"No, Bella," he says giving me a stern look. To be truthful, I've gotten this look so many times these couple weeks that it barely affects me anymore. =D

"Edward."

"Yes, Bella?"

"I don't want to eat yet, I wanna get the twee."

"You can have something really quick. Esme already made something for you," he gives me an irresistible smile, it isn't my crooked smile but it is still very beautiful.

"Fine." I say sighing.

After I eat, we all go outside. Edward bends down so I can climb on his back. We run into the forest then stop at a part of the forest with tall, green, trees. They may be spruce or fir. I was able to tell the difference, once upon a time, but my mother and I always put up a fake tree, so I don't know how to tell the difference anymore.

"Let's look!" Carlisle says smiling, as Edward lets me down.

"Sure!" Emmett said.

Everyone ran to different places, and looked at different trees. I saw a very nice looking tree, very nice green in color, full branches, very tall. It looks like it would be the perfect size for the Cullen's living room.

"Edward, look at this one!"

"Hmm. Looks nice, Bella, very good. Hey, Alice, come here for a sec!"

"It looks great Edward! Bella picked it out you say?"

"I never said that, but yeah, she did pick it out."

"Wow, she has a great eye. The size leaves just enough room between the top of the tree and the measure of the ceiling that there will be room for the star."

"Great! Hey you guys, come look over here!"

In a few seconds after Edward yelled, the rest of the Cullen's are here and everyone is looking around my tree.

"It looks perfect" Esme says.

"Great size, nice color, it has everything," Jasper says.

"I think we have our tree," Rosalie says smiling.

"Ok, let's chop 'er down," Emmett says, being Emmett I suppose.

"Let us go back to the house ladies, this is a mans job!" Alice says, laughing.

"Uh, what about me? How will I get back?" I ask.

"You can come with me, dear," Esme says smiling warmly at me.

"Ok," I say smiling back at her.

The girls leave while the guys get the tree. Just as we ladies enter the kitchen, the little cooking timer goes off. I can smell freshly baked gingerbread in the air.

"Esme are you cooking gingerbread?" I ask

"Why yes, sweetie I am, we are going to make a gingerbread houses while we wait for the tree's branches to settle and stuff."

"Sweet!" I say. The other girls and I sit down at the table as Esme takes the pieces of gingerbread out of the oven and waits for them to cool.

After they pieces are cool and put together with frosting, we starts to decorate the houses. There are four houses to decorate, one of us at each. Before we get far the guys come in from the living room.

"Its done, now all we need to do is wait!" Emmett says grinning widely.

"Hey, love," Edward says and comes to stand by me.

"Hi, Edward," I say smiling. "Are you going to help me?" I ask him nodding my head at the gingerbread house, so far I'm only on the roof and it is pitiful.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"Ok then, I will help you."

We work on the gingerbread house together, he is much better at decorating then I am, but I guess that doesn't matter. I just like spending time with him.


	3. AN AN AN!

**This is just an AN, I know I know! But its Christmas my pretties! CHRISTMAS!!! **

**Seasons greetings to all of you!! Happy Holidays. I celebrate Christmas, both commercially and religiously, haha. I got a Blackberry Pearl!! I'm sooo excited!! **

**If you want, you can review to this and tell me what you got!! =D **

**I'll probably try to update soon. As you can tell I'm not good at updating. It even took me forever to write this AN… Really**

**HAPPY 'WHATEVER YOU CELEBREATE' EVERYONE!!1 **


End file.
